Leave Out All The Rest
by Azure Teriques
Summary: One shot. A little songfic about Sasuke and him leaving Konoha. He reflects on how Sakura must have felt.


Summary: A little songfic about what I though Sasuke could be thinking to (or about) Sakura about when he left Konoha and Sakura behind to defect to Sound.

Disclaimer: The song 'Leave Out All The Rest' does not belong to me, it belongs to Linkin Park. The characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfic, so it will probably be really OCC, so I apologize in advance. This has just been in my head forever. Please, no flames, but critisism is welcome. This isn't beta'd, so please forgive any misspellings. It's also AU.

_**Italics/bold**_- lyrics

_Italics_- thoughts

_Leave Out All The Rest_

Sasuke bolted up in his bed, covered in a light sweat. His mind replayed his dream...or rather nightmare. He guessed it was a secret fear he had always had, just never known about. He could still hear the desperate calling of Sakura for him to come out and stop playing this game. It was no game.

No one really had cared that Sakura had said he was gone. Not even Naruto or Kakashi.

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**you were so scared**_

_**but no one would listen**_

_**cause no one else cared**_

_**after my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**what am I leaving**_

_**when I'm done here**_

_**so if you're asking me I want you to know**_

The day's training started out like any other. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waiting for the always late Kakashi, Kakashi eventually showing up with some stupid excuse that no one believed. After a few minutes of arguing, they finally got down to training.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Sasuke glared at his opponent and eternal rival, Naruto. Both were breathing heavily, both sweating hard. Naruto, however, wasn't glaring as hard as he normally did; his hatred and envy fueling is passion everyday seemed to be missing. Even Naruto could tell that Sasuke was...different. Distant. Well, more distant than he normally was. He had been ever since Sasuke had challenged him to a duel and they had been interrupted by Kakashi. It seemed like, overnight, something had changed about the Uchiha and it bugged Naruto.

_**When my time comes**_

_**forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**help me leave behind some**_

_**reasons to be missed**_

_**don't resent me**_

_**and when you're feeling empty**_

_**keep me in your memory**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

Across from him, Sakura kept opening her mouth, as if she wanted to say something to him, then closing it, as if she had thought better. It almost amused him. Almost. She looked like a fish. But, he could see the fear in her eyes. She was scared of him, even though she wasn't alone. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba were with her. It broke him inside to see how afraid Sakura was of him. The unbearable pain to see her love, who had betrayed them all. Betrayed her. Sasuke felt all of it. All the pain, sadness, betrayal...all of it, tripled.

_**don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**but neither have you**_

_**so if you're asking me I want you to know**_

Months passed before he saw his 'friends' again. After hearing what they had to say, he rolled his eyes, for effect. They still begged him to come back. He'd be forgiven, no one would judge him. He knew what false words they were. Naruto was shunned just because he was the container for Kyuubi. He had betrayed the village and gone to Orochimaru, their greatest enemy. Naruto hadn't done anything, he had. He knew the hollowness of the words they spoke.

He had to fight to keep the sadness out of his eyes. How much he wanted to go back. But, he had swore that he wouldn't go back until he defeated his brother, Itachi.

He turned from his 'friends' without saying a word and walked away. As he walked away, he said one simple sentence. "Remember me." He wasn't really sure if any of them heard it. He'd come back, once he killed Itachi. It was his wish that they wouldn't forget him.

_**when my time comes**_

_**forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**help me leave behind some **_

_**reasons to be missed**_

_**don't resent me**_

_**and when you're feeling empty**_

_**keep me in your memory**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

His eyes shifted away from hers, unable to look at her anymore. All the pain he'd ever caused her, hidden so well from others. It couldn't hide from him. He could see it all. He'd never admit it to anyone but, he had grown worried before the end. It had been at least 11 months, if not more, of no missions to try and bring him back. They'd grown to be a regular thing in his life. When they suddenly stopped, he thought it was some new thing they were trying. But, the months continued by and none in Sound had heard anything of them.

He had left to go see and ran into them. With some reluctance, he went with them back to Konoha, leaving his Sound headband behind. He could go with them now. Itachi was dead. His life mission was over. He could try and repair his life.

He could never take away her pain. He could never be like her.

_**forgetting/ all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**pretending/ someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

He ignored the stares and muted whispers of the villagers. He knew what they were talking about. Him. Gossip and horrible things, no doubt. It was to be expected, he guessed. He wouldn't expect any different. They had a right to gossip. He had betrayed the village for years, only to come back. Most wondered if he would betray them again, so he wasn't trusted by any other than his close friends. Even some of them had doubts.

_**when my time comes**_

_**forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**help me leave behind some**_

_**reasons to be missed**_

_**don't resent me**_

_**and when you're feeling empty**_

_**keep me in your memory**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

_**leave out all the rest**_

It had taken years for the pain to disappear from her eyes. He was glad that she had, seemingly, forgotten the pain. She was happy to be married to him (so he hoped). He promised and apologized to her everyday, only to have her answer that it wasn't needed. He felt it was needed. He was always seeking redemption for the many mistakes he had done in his youth. He had been so bent on revenge, that he had missed the friendships offered. If he had paid even a little more attention to things like that...would the events have turned out the same..or differently? No one would ever know.

_**forgetting/ all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well**_

_**pretending/ someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

****

Please review


End file.
